A Christmas Eve Celebration
by LegendaryRacer
Summary: Its that time of year. And Vanellope is hosting a Christmas Eve party for all of her friends from racing, and outside characters from the arcade to enjoy. So come on in and join the celebration.


**(Hey guys, this is a fic of a Christmas Eve party that Vanellope is hosting, and I've really worked hard on this long fic, so I hope you enjoy it, no bad reviews please, oh and for the record, I don't own any of the songs I've put in this fic, and I don't own WIR, and although its not Christmas yet, Merry Christmas, so please Enjoy while you can.)**

It was December 24th and Vanellope was setting up a Christmas Eve party at her castle in Sugar Rush.

She had invited all of her friends from racing, and all outside game characters, including her friends Wreck It Ralph, Fix it Felix, and Sgt Calhoun to the Christmas Eve party.

Vanellope: "Sour Bill, come over here" she said in a happy tone of voice.

Sour Bill: "Yes miss president" he said in a frown.

Vanellope: "Have you prepared the cooking and baking, we have a lot of guest coming in tonight, and I want to make sure everyone enjoys themselves".

Sour Bill: "Yes miss president, I have prepared the 5 roast turkeys along with, beef, ham, pork, stuffing, vegetables, macaroni and cheese, and the most important dish, mashed potato's, fit to feed all the people coming in tonight" he said in a frown.

Vanellope: "Well what about the deserts" she said in a happy tone.

Sour Bill: "I baked, 40 pumpkin pies, 40 apple pies, 80 dozens of sugar and chocolate chip cookies, 40 fruit cakes, and the following, the tallest Christmas Tree cake with flavors vanilla and chocolate" sour bill said in a low tone.

Vanellope: "What about the drinks".

Sour Bill: "The drinks are, eggnog, milk, and grape juice, all in each of the big bowls, enough for everyone who's coming".

Vanellope: "Well Sour Bill, you've really out done yourself, all of the food,

baked goods, and the drinks should feed all the people coming over tonight, well I got to prepare, Litwak is closing the arcade at 6:00pm and I want to make sure I have my holiday dress on" she kisses Sour Bill on the cheek and says, "you really did good".

Sour Bill: "Yes miss president" he said a little excitedly.

With it Vanellope went off to her room in the castle to get dressed.

It was 6:00pm and the arcade was closed for the holidays. Vanellope was dressed in a red and green dress and was waiting at the castle doors till 7:00pm for the guest of the arcade to show up.

Everything was prepared for a good Christmas Eve party, and Vanellope wanted to make sure everything was established.

Vanellope checked the food, the deserts, and the long table in the dinning room area able to fit many guests coming to the party.

Vanellope: "Looks like I've got everything in order".

With it Vanellope went back to the front doors of the castle and was waiting for the guest to arrive.

It was 7:00pm and the first guest that showed up were the Racers.

Then out of the blue, all of the guests from the arcade, including Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun showed up.

It was crowded in the castle and Vanellope yelled out loud, "ok people, follow me to the dining room".

With it all the game characters and the racers along with, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun followed Vanellope to the dining room.

When all of them got to the dining room they were amazed to see the food and the deserts on the table along with the big Christmas Tree cake alongside. Vanellope then yelled out, "ok people; sit down on your seats". Everybody sat down on there seats along with Vanellope sitting in the front of the long table where she could see everybody.

Vanellope: "Before we eat at this wonderful holiday feast, I would like to thank the one person who made all of this possible, I want to thank Sour Bill for the cooking and baking he did in the past 3 days, come on up Sour Bill".

Everyone was clapping their hands for Sour Bills hard work he had displayed and all of the characters said out loud, "thank you Sour Bill". Sour Bill smiled a bit and said, "your welcome everyone, I hope you all have a good time tonight".

With it, all the characters started picking out there choices of food and drinks.

After a while everyone at the party finished up all their food and moved onto desert.

Everyone picked their favorite deserts, while Vanellope picked out a slice of cake from the Christmas tree and some milk to go along with that. Then Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun walked over to greet Vanellope.

Ralph: "Hey kid, you really know how to throw a good Christmas Eve party".

Felix: "Yeah Vanellope, this is a fine shindig you have here in your castle tonight".

Calhoun: "Vanellope, you sure know how to throw a feast, while Ralph over here was hogging all the turkey at the table".

Ralph: "Hey, when a mans got to eat, he's got to eat Calhoun".

Vanellope laughed at the comment and said, "well what better way to have a Christmas Eve party without music".

Vanellope ran to the music player and started to play loud Christmas music. Everyone started to dance while Vanellope spoke on a microphone saying, "ok folks, lets get are Christmas spirits up by dancing, come on everybody".

With it, everyone started to dance to the music playing.

Ralph and Felix where dancing doing Felix signature move, the Fix it Felix dance, everybody including Vanellope followed the Fix It Felix dance and said, "OO-OO Fix It Felix, OO-OO Fix It Felix, OO-OO Fix It Felix, after a 5 minutes, the dancing stopped with everyone tired out, but there was still dancing to be done.

Ralph started leading everyone in his Christmas dance move by doing the spin and split dance.

Everyone started doing what Ralph had done, except for the split. Once everyone was done following Ralph, they decided to take a break from the whole dancing and talk.

Everyone started talking and Vanellope thought of a good idea that would get people to have a good time. Vanellope said, "its Christmas Karaoke time".

Vanellope ran to her room to get the Karaoke set. She ran back down to the dining room and started getting the Karaoke set ready for use.

Vanellope then yelled out, "ok people its Karaoke time, who want to go first".

There was a show of hands and Vanellope was surprised, but she picked Ralph to sing a song.

Ralph got in the front of the room and everyone was watching him including Vanellope. Ralph started to say, "the song that I'm going to sing is called, Jingle Bell Rock". Vanellope started to put the Christmas CD in and the words started to show up on the lyrics board saying the lyrics.

Ralph singing: "Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun"

"Jingle bell  
jingle bell  
jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air"

"What a bright time  
it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse  
pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat  
That's the jingle bell rock"

"Jingle bell  
jingle bell  
jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air"

"What a bright time  
it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse  
pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat  
That's the jingle bell,  
that's the jingle bell,  
that's the jingle bell rock!"

The music ends with the game characters including Vanellope clapping their hands for Ralph. Vanellope then says, "all right Ralph, good job". Ralph bowed his head and went back into the crowd again.

Vanellope: "Now, who wants to go next"?

Just then, Felix stepped up because his wife pushed him.

Vanellope: "Felix, so glad you can sing for us all, what will your song be".

Felix: "My song will be, Holly Jolly Christmas".

Vanellope: "Well lets hear it, all of us lets hear Felix sing".

Everyone starts to cheer. Then music starts to play on the Karaoke machine.

Felix Singing:

"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
Well  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer"

"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet"

"Ho ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me"

"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh, bygolly  
Have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year"

Music plays in between.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet".

"Ho ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me"

"Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh, bygolly  
Have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year".

"Oh, bygolly  
Have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year".

The song ends with everyone applauding to Felix. His wife Calhoun starts to clap to.

Vanellope: "Wasn't that the best song you ever heard everyone".

Everyone was still clapping and cheering for Felix, and then Felix went back into the crowd.

Vanellope: "Now who's next to sing for us all".

Then all of a sudden, Rancis started to come up. Everybody clapped for Rancis and Vanellope said, "okay Rancis, which song do you want to sing for us all tonight".

Rancis: "The song is called, White Christmas".

Music started to play from the Karaoke machine, and Rancis began singing.

Rancis Singing slowly:

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow"

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all  
Your Christmases be white".

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow".

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white".

The Song was over.

Everyone clapped, while Rancis started to cry a little.

Vanellope: "Way to go Rancis, oh and why are you crying".

Rancis: "Because that was the soothing song I ever sung in my life, I felt good singing that song".

Vanellope: "Alright everyone lets give a hand for Rancis".

Everyone started clapping including Vanellope. After all of them clapped to Rancis, Rancis went back to the crowd.

Vanellope: "Now people, I'm going to sing this next song and I'm sure you will like it, it's called, Rocking Around The Christmas Tree".

Music started to play from the Karaoke machine.

Vanellope Singing:

"Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop,  
Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
Every couple tries to stop,  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring,  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
And we'll do some caroling.

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly",  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday,  
Everyone dancin' merrily,  
In the new old-fashioned way.

Music Playing In Between.

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly",  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday,  
Everyone dancin' merrily,  
In the new old-fashioned way".

Vanellope finished singing and everyone started clapping for her.

Vanellope: "Thank you everybody" Vanellope bowed her head.

After a few Karaoke songs throughout the hours of the Christmas Eve Party, everyone just kept on talking about how their lives been in their games while drinking eggnog, milk, and eating deserts.

Vanellope walked over to Ralph and Felix, who were apparently drunk from the eggnog they been drinking too much. Vanellope laughed while Ralph and Felix were singing in a drunken way.

Ralph and Felix: "Oh were drinking, drinking, drinking lots of nog, while were having so much fun at this here shindig, I need a drink of nog, at my sites, but this is Christmas, so lets all have a good, tiiiiiimmmme" Ralph and Felix dropped to the floor exhausted.

Vanellope and the racers including Calhoun were all laughing at what Ralph and Felix just done.

Taffyta: "I think they both had a little too much to drink" Taffyta started to laugh.

Vanellope: "Your telling me".

As the hours passed by it was 2:00am in the mourning, it was Christmas Day.

The game characters thanked Vanellope for a good time that they had. Vanellope said, "thank you for coming and Merry Christmas". The game characters including Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun left.

The racers were still here. They all went around Vanellope and each of them hugged Vanellope. Vanellope sort of new the hugs were a tradition when Christmas Day was here.

Vanellope: "Oh you guys, thank you for the hugs and have a wonderful Christmas Day".

They all said, "your welcome" and left. But there was one racer that didn't leave. That one racer was Rancis.

Vanellope: "You still here Fluggerbutter".

Rancis: "Yes, I'm still here".

Vanellope then dragged Rancis to the outside doors of the castle and said, "you better get home Rancis".

Rancis: "Ok".

But before Rancis was about to leave, he looked up at an ornament. He realized what that ornament was. It was mistletoe. Rancis realized that he had to do something special for Vanellope. They both looked at each other and said to each other, "mistletoe".

Then they both shared a kiss for one minute.

After the kiss Rancis said to Vanellope, "Merry Christmas Vanellope".

Vanellope: "Merry Christmas Rancis".

Rancis left to go back to his home, while Vanellope went to her room to go to sleep.

Vanellope was at her room getting ready to go to bed. She put her pajamas on, brushed her teeth, and went straight to her bed.

Vanellope: "This was the best Christmas Eve party I ever had with all of my friends, I hope I cherish that moment forever".

Vanellope yawned and turned off her lights in her room and she said to herself, "Merry Christmas Vanellope Von Schweetz".

Then she went straight to sleep.

**(I hoped you enjoyed this fic, and as I said before, although its not Christmas yet, Merry Christmas, please Rate and Review.)**


End file.
